Lilamon
Summary Lilamon is a Fairy Digimon which has an appearance like the lilac, a flower that is loved by everyone. It is pure and innocent, and despite its beautiful appearance, it is said to govern over death and rebirth. Its leaves are toxic, and are enough to bring death to the opponent. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Lilamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate level Data Attribute Fairy Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Plant Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Can fire Energy Blasts, Poison Manipulation, Martial Arts, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Pierces through Defenses, Holy Manipulation, Hypnosis, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Flight, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation and Paralysis, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be equal to Lillymon and comparable to the likes of Digitamamon) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL combat speed (Comparable to Lillymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Range, Unknown with Projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: As an Ultimate level Digimon Lilamon should at least be a decently skilled combatant. As her techniques would imply, her main method of attack is to either poison her foes or charming them in order to get an advantage. Weaknesses: Fire based attacks, Virus Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Lila Shower:' Fires multiple beams from its leaf-like fingers. This attack can poison the opponent. *'Beauty Slap:' Charms the enemy with multiple slaps or swings its arms to send wind at the enemy. *'Lovely Cologne:' Charms the enemy with a sweet smell. *'Un Deux Pollen:' Dances gracefully, scattering lovely-smelling pollen to bewitch the opponent. *'Catastrophe:' Emits waves of light. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism:' Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes, causing them to attack themselves *'Aura:' Heals her and her allies. *'Poison Thorns:' All attacks has a chance of poisoning the opponent. *'Poison Ivy:' Creates vines that whip the enemy, also paralyzing them. This also can poison the target. *'Plant Shock:' Hit the opponent with leaves, claws them, or showers them with poisonous pollen. *'Kusai Nioi:' Gives off a powerful stench that makes Digimon unwilling to fight it. *'Totemo Kusai Nioi:' Blows out a powerful poisonous smoke. *'Magical Fire:' Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. *'Phantom Fire:' Fires a phantom blue fireball. *'Phantom Hurricane:' Create a large phantom tornado. *'Double Fire:' Shoots two simultaneous spirals of ethereal flame. *'Spiral Wing:' Cartwheels into the foe or summons a small tornado. *'Vemon Trap:' A plant attack tha poisons the opponent, weakening them slowly until they finally drop dead. *'Speed Break:' Lowers the opponent's speed by 10%. *'Nature Spirits:' All Plant based attacks gain a 15% boost in power. *'Electric Storm:' Charges his body and arms with electricity, then flies around with the electricity attacking nearby opponents. *'Electro Shocker:' Fires an electrical ball at enemies. *'Ripping Net:' A jolt of electricity that instantly paralyzes the opponent. Note: Lilamon's power over Life and Death is unknown and as such its usage is unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Fairies Category:Plants Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users